Can Wrong Love Be True Love
by shellbee64
Summary: Best friends always make life better, but what happens when yours is secretly harboring romantic feelings towards you, and you and your boyfriend are on the outs again. Do you take a chance and risk your friendship or lead them on forever?


I'm so sorry that its been a while since I have been able to update. My work schedule got crazy and my senior year started so college is always on my mind and I truthfully didn't know where to go with this. I would really appreciate what people think they would like to see happen, it could get the ball rolling.

Thank to all the people that reviewed. Although I didn't add much new stuff, I really just edited and tried to make not as choppy. Lemme know what you all think and again all ideas will be taken into consideration.

Enjoy :]

This story takes place before all of the supernatural happenings in the town. The Salvatore's are NOT vampires, and Tyler is not a werewolf.

Chapter 1 : The Realization

Sitting in the center of her rather large bed with a red afghan blanket wrapped around her shoulders Elena Gilbert cried to herself, wondering how she could let herself get involved with such a monster. Stefan Salvatore broke her heart for the last time.

"I know I've said it all before, I won't go back, I am too good for him this time. " She looked up at the ceiling and out the skylight to the dark. "God why?"

"Then why are you letting yourself get upset over him?" Elena whipped her head towards the voice at the window. Tyler Lockwood.

He learned to crawl through her second story window using the big oak tree just outside it, he use to come for their secret movie nights before anyone knew they were real friends and it wasn't just for show because they were kids from founding families. But he started coming for much needed comfort sessions for Elena.

"You always know just when to show up" Elena whispered. Tyler walked closer to the bed kicking off his Nike running sneakers and sitting down next to her.

"What did he do this time?" Elena just looked at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all, it, this, whatever this is, was all me."

"Elena do not lie to me. I know you to well. What did he do?"

"Nothing Tyler, I promise this was me."

"Ok then what did you do?" Tyler looked into Elena's eyes like he was searching for the answers to cure cancer.

Elena could feel the tension building and looked away, she started playing with the fringe of the afghan when she whispered "I told him that I loved him and he didn't even look at me let alone say it back."

Tyler's eyes widened as he sighed and leaned back on his elbows "Elena I thought I told you not to get too attached, I told you that those Salvatore boys cannot be trusted."

Elena looked into his eyes and let herself go. The tears started falling faster and faster. Tyler looked back towards Elena and noticed their rapid falling rate. Tyler shifted his body turning to face her leaning on one elbow and wiped the tears on her face with the pad of his thumb. Leaving his palm resting on her face he looked into her eyes.

"Elena Marie Gilbert…." He looked into her eyes again taking a breath to calm himself before he killed Stefan Salvatore for hurting his best friend. Elena finally lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Yes?" she croaked, her voice heavy with tears.

"You're my best friend always have been…" "Always will be" she finished for him.

"Yes and I can't keep coming here every other nigh to comfort you because that jackass has no heart. I love you too much to see you put yourself through that."

"I know Tyler, believe me I know I just can't let him go…" she broke down into quiet sobs again. Tyler slid her body so that he could fully lie down.

Elena lifted her head and look at him "How do you do it?" he laughed a little. "How do I do what?"

"Always know when I need you."

"It's a gift I guess. I don't ever wanna see you hurt Elena. You're my best friend nothing will ever change that. It's like telepathy I guess I can feel when you're hurt, because I hurt too."

"I thought Matt was your best friend?"

"No one could ever beat you for top spot in my heart."

Tyler Lockwood, Mystic Falls resident bad boy, a player with all the girls, star quarterback for the Wolverines and Elena Gilbert's best friend.

The founding families of Mystic Falls all raised their children with each other, the closet families being the Lockwood's and Gilbert's. Anytime one of the children's parents went out of town they were at each other's house.

Growing up before high school started, Elena and Tyler hated being around each other, it was constant bickering and fighting when the two were put into the same room. Their tempers and attitudes were so alike that Mayor Lockwood and Grayson Gilbert placed bets on when they would end up together. Their mother's were always talking about how great it would be for them to get married, finally joining the two most influential founding families. It was always those talks that made Tyler and Elena self conscious and worry about what would happen to their families lifelong friendship if they didn't make it.

But when high school started all that changed. Boys became a prominent feature in Elena's life making Tyler a little jealous that he didn't have her to fight with anymore. Elena's friendships with Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet became much more important to her, along with her budding relationship with Tyler's best friend Matt Donavon.

So naturally Tyler stepped back and became the older brother figure because he wanted her to be happy. He wasn't exactly excited about the fact that he had to hear about her all the time. It put him on edge knowing that his best friend had everything he wanted. Parents that were never around to worry about his grades or college scouts freshman year great grades, and Elena the girl he wanted more than anything. His parents were never something to boast about. They were the mayoral family. Always having to leave and impression and be the best at everything. Nothing short of perfection was expected of him.

During the summer of their junior year he was ecstatic at the news the Matt and Elena broke things off when her parents died in a car accident although it was a tough time for everyone in the town, it was finally time for him to step up and be the man that Elena wanted.

He climbed through her window every night that summer to hold her as she cried herself to sleep. No one knew why or understood they became best friends, but slowly it came out when they were constantly seen with each other.

It was always "Sorry I can't I'm going over Tyler's house to watch a movie." Or "I can't man… I promised Elena that I would help move boxes of her parents stuff." Matt, Caroline and Bonnie slowly became aware of how much time that the two were spending together, and the impact that it was having on each of their lives.

And Matt took it out on his best friend. Elena tried to tell Matt that they were just friends and nothing was going on, but of course that didn't work. Elena was already falling apart because her parents were gone forever, her brother was turning to drugs and alcohol and her ex-boyfriend refused to see that her and Tyler were just friends.

So Tyler stood up to the challenge, he watched chick flicks every night with Elena cuddled into his side, endured endless nights of tears and became her best friend when no one else was there to understand the pressure that she was under.

Elena Gilbert, was falling in love with the towns mystery man. Stefan Salvatore. Who has broken her heart on too many accounts.

She was slowly getting away from him, and then he would pull her back in. She grew up the "good girl". Everyone girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her. She was gorgeous had the brains and was the only daughter of one of the most important men in Mystic Falls.

It was hard for her growing up, knowing what she had to live up to in both her mother and father. Her mother was the best friend of Carol Lockwood, and the chair of every school and town committee. She was the go-to super woman of the town. Her father was the family doctor of Mystic Falls, he graduated college with honors and wanted the same for his children.

Having Tyler growing up knowing what she was going through was a blessing and a curse. She was able to be with him knowing he liked her for her not her family history but he was also with her for that reason alone. The two of them were always thrust together for publicity stunts. They were the spokes children of the town.

When high school hit Elena became even better friends with Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes. They were the troublesome threesome, as the high school so nicely labeled them. Boys also became a more interesting topic to discuss. Matt Donovan was Tyler's best friend so she had spent some time with him over the years. He was cute and charming and loved Elena like no other. When he had asked her out for the first time she was a little apprehensive about what Tyler would think but said yes anyways because he wasn't from a founding family, he wasn't really what her parents were looking for. He was in it for her and her alone.

When her parents died in a car accident going to pick her up it was hard to realize that it wasn't her fault that there was a drunk driver on the road the same time that she wanted to picked up that night. Cause she was too stubborn to ask Tyler for a ride. Matt didn't understand why she was so upset. He tried comforting her but he just didn't know what to say. When she finally broke it off with him, it was like he was sort of relieved that he didn't have to put up with her anymore and that was very hard for her to understand. Her parents just died and she thought it was her fault wasn't she supposed to be grieving that was something you did right.

Tyler became her rock that summer. He would climb through her window and just hold her staying through all of her tears and the snot on his shirt and whisper in her ear that it wasn't her fault that things just happened and it was ok that she was upset that she was allowed to cry that things will get better. No matter what she had said to him in the past or the fact that their last real conversation was probably when they were twelve. He was their every night without fail.

When the Salvatore family moved to town, Elena was mesmerized and Tyler was again thrust to the side for the new boy. Although this time Tyler didn't let himself get pushed too far and that was something the Stefan Salvatore didn't like. Elena was supposed to be his and his alone when they got together, and Tyler liked to still have his best friend. Elena was torn down the middle with two different boys. Tyler who would always have a piece of her heart no matter how long they were friends, and Stefan who was so enticing that she just had to see what all the buzz was about.

When Stefan and Elena became an official couple, Tyler spent more time in Elena's bedroom then Stefan did because he spent more time breaking her heart then breathing. Stefan was never very accepting of her family heritage and how he had to live up to her family's expectations and it put a lot of strain on their relationship.

Tyler was there every time Stefan broke her heart waiting and willing to glue the broken pieces of it back together.

Laying there on her bed Elena looked over at Tyler and kissed him.

"What are you doing Lena?"

"Sorry, I just, I don't know, you've always been there for me and just thought that you would be ok with it."

"Oh god no I am more than ok with it believe me, I just don't want to be some rebound Lena."


End file.
